Tracing Hope
by Skytracer
Summary: Crossover. No slash. Archer. Madoka. The spheres of magecraft and magical girls have remained separate from their inception. Things have changed around here. Rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

The smell of smoke was the first thing he noticed. Vaguely wondering what had possessed Rin to try something in the kitchen again, Archer focused his eyes on the screaming figures on the ground below.

Nope. This wasn't home.

Him being conscious though, now that was something.

Might as well make the best of it. He began pooling mana he'd gotten from the world into his eyes. Alaya would probably be in fits by now if she knew he was aware of his surroundings. Not that that mattered, she probably still had him on a leash via some astral plane.

She had also taken his coat.

Fucking bitch.

His eyes came into focus on dark looming shapes within the city. What earlier had passed for skyscrapers panned in to become monstrous looming shapes that actually dwarfed said buildings. He counted sixteen - or more - individual monstrosities, each with a halo of gemstone fragments, opals glistening with a slick, sick black sheen in the night, reflecting the light of a moon that wasn't in the sky. They moved with ethereal grace, seemingly meeting no resistance as they ploughed through the cityscape they sprouted from, yet leaving devastation in their wake.

The worst of all was the screaming. Whatever humans that weren't dead by now would probably have been driven mad by the combined amplification of the nightmare flesh-metal radio towers' inhuman cries. Archer couldn't even tell where wavelengths of sound had marked their end and where that of insanity had taken over. It was so strong that a visible field of cloudlike darkness permeated the atmosphere around the area.

No time to contemplate being conscious though; there was work to be done.

He was about to summon his bow when a magenta bolt materialized not ten feet from him, shooting from the heavens and with a pop, a young girl that looked barely _twelve_ appeared in a burst of light. It was like she'd been plucked from a kid's dollhouse, with her frilly dress adorned with lace, hair in ribbons and a huge bow tied around her waist on her back.

And everything was _pink_.

He massaged his temples as the phrase "legal age to engage in deadly magecraft battles" flashed through his mind. She must have sensed his stare; turning to face him with an expression that hit (waaay) too close to home for comfort, although the way she blushed and stammered for the right words to say as she noticed his gaze made things easier.

Shyness would hardly be the first emotion you'd feel above a deathscape.

"Ah, you can see me?"

A curt nod.

"Umm but how... ah but before that!"

She waved a hand in the direction of the mayhem below. A luminous pink wave came forth and doused the scene; everything _stopped_. The destruction. The monsters. The _wind_.

Suddenly Archer didn't feel like the composed one anymore, as the girl studied him intently, biting her lip and seemingly oblivious to how his brain was now running a mile a minute from her display of power. He instinctively tensed, but didn't gather mana. If she'd wanted him killed (like that was even possible) he probably would have been a long, long time ago. His train of thought was cut short as comprehension dawned across her features.

"You're from Alaya aren't you?"

He pulled his trademark smirk across his face. "Well, who knows?" This day just kept getting better and better.

She ignored the bluff, scrunching up her face again in thought, "Hmm but that signature is clearly..." Her eyes widened: "Ah, you're from the prototype!"

"Prototype?" This was new.

She almost went into a stutter, visibly embarrassed. "Ah, um, it was a guess... " Her face darkened, "That's not good though, if you are, that is. Things might be getting out of hand at this rate. Those," she pointed, Archer's gaze following her direction, "are magical beasts. They're darkness and despair of the world given form. Normally there'd be the incubators, but I don't know what's gone wrong for this to have happened. I know Alaya's always been stingy with her info, so hopefully this helps a little." She gave a slight smile.

If anything, she had only succeeded in making him even more bemused than he currently was. He was starting to see the wisdom of sending Spirits into battle unconscious. "So they're the enemy, right? That's all I need to know," he willed his bow into existence, be damned if he was going to lose to someone who looked half Rin's age, even if she probably was at least the level of a planet class entity.

The girl shook her head, "Let me." He watched as she summoned her own weapon, a rosebud tipped bow (Huh, she was an archer too). As soon as she grasped it, the latent flower bloomed with all the vitality of spring.

Gilgamesh would probably be on the floor by now, dying of laughter.

She tensed and pulled, a giant pink plume of mana that dwarfed the size of one of the magical beasts below exploded above the tip of the bow, coalescing into an bolt. Archer was no expert on magecraft, but he knew when a weapon was invoking the Second Magic when he saw it. Someone was _not_ fucking around. As she released the bolt into the sky, it disappeared from view, as though sliding into a different dimension. A magic circle sketched itself across the sky as countless bolts like the one the girl had just fired streaming down onto the battlefield below, each unerringly hitting their mark. Only the frozen time prevented the monsters from simultaneously vaporizing on the spot.

She sighed as she dismissed her weapon, turning towards Archer with a look of mild concern. "That's settled, but there's you too. You're not doing too well are you?"

He almost failed to repress the snort. "Concerned are we? What's in it for you?"

She smiled that emphatic-bemused smile that Alaya seemed to wear half the time when talking to him. "Hope. Hope is."

He was about to ask her to cut the meaningless answers when he felt the familiar tug behind his navel signalling the call of the world. Master wanted their dog back. With more questions than answers, or even having a chance to ask her name, Archer felt himself being pulled through space-time towards the Throne of Heroes.

He just hoped that the lecture wouldn't last too long. He wanted to try tracing that bow.

* * *

Archer and Madoka in killing magical beasts with the power of friendship! Continue Y/N?

Reviews are awesome, as usual :)


	2. Chapter 2

To those who reviewed, followed and gave a favorite, you guys are awesome and are a really huge part of the reason why the next chapter is up so quickly. Without further ado, let's begin!

* * *

Interdimensional travel to Akasha really wasn't everything that mortal magi made it up to be. The difficult part was to remain mortal while you did it. With spirits, it came as naturally as a snap of the fingers. Going back was another matter, but that's where Alaya came in.

The Throne of Heroes appeared in its usual form: a golden amphitheatre designed to seat ten thousand, lined by busts of epic spirits that the World had chosen to enshrine as guardians of the past, present and the future. The hall was illuminated by the light of a great crystal chandelier beyond the scale of which mortal hands could conceive, above a gilded stage backed by a great silver organ, with decorative friezes running the perimeter of the stands. Alaya had always had an eye for the extravagant. She stood on the conductor's podium, her presence all-encompassing despite her singular appearance, as she summoned Archer in front of her.

The Collective Will of Mankind wore many faces, seemingly to elicit the most appropriate response that she wanted from him. It was particularly painful whenever she took on the countenance of one he was had been close to in life or one that he had let die in the services he'd 'rendered'. Though he'd never let her have the satisfaction from any sort of reaction of his; the soulless eyes of the simulacrums she presented to him a constant reminder of just what he was dealing with every time.

This time she was wearing the face of Rin. Hand on her hip, with a sweet smile on her face, his coat slung around her shoulder.

_God _she looked pissed.

"Hello Alaya."

"You're late. _Emiya-kun._"

Archer didn't even try to follow her train of logic.

"I only come when you call Alaya. Unless," his eyes glinted, "you couldn't?"

He probably wasn't going to get that coat back for a while.

She had reason to be pissed, after all. When the fate of all humanity hung in the balance (and by extension, hers), it was difficult not to be when things were not going your way.

"What did she tell you?"

He deadpanned. "Who? I forgot, it's not my business to remember, is it?"

He fought not to wince as he felt her force her way into his psyche, digging the memories of the previous battle from his mind. It wasn't unlike having a bulldozer root through a house of bricks in his head. He kept his face stoic, however, eyes watchful for any reaction on her part. He noted her guarded expression as she examined the 'footage', although the way a vein popped on her head gave a certain insight to her thoughts.

Curiosity sated, Alaya regarded him once again. "Don't make me do that too often. I like my _Servants_... functional."

Sometimes, it was amazing how she managed to sound like she actually gave a shit.

A familiar pop resonated through the hall. Archer's guess was proven right as a number of veins spontaneously deigned to grace Rin's features, as the kid (deity? spirit?) that he'd just left behind proceeded to appear before the two. She looked different now, decked in a billowing dress of white, high boots and longer hair. The wings from her back gave her a considerably regal appearance.

It would be, Archer had to admit, at least amusing to watch how Alaya dealing with an entity at her level, folding her arms and pulling on the same blank expression he had just shown moments ago.

"Madoka. What do you want? I'm busy."

The girl smiled, unperturbed, "You seem to be doing alright, I just thought I'd drop by."

"Showing up whenever you like, messing up control over my Spirits, why do you constantly seek to annoy me?"

"I just happen to manifest best in places where despair runs the most rampant."

Kid was _good _at this.

A look of exasperation crossed Alaya's face. "State your business, goddess."

A look several shades more serious grew across the other's face. "Infernal Spiral. Someone's trying to start it."

Alaya smirked, "Always is. Anyway isn't that your job to guard against that happening? Or has the Goddess of Hope fallen so far that she has to ask the collective will of humanity for help?"

Madoka ignored the taunt, pausing to smile at Archer, before turning back. "I need him."

"What, run out of prepubescent girls and emotionless aliens?"

They stared at each other for a second, hand on hips, as Archer felt a rush of déjà vu.

Madoka spoke first. "This time it's different. Forces that are beyond our spheres of influence are moving The Incubators may or may not be involved. There's a reason why you can't see what happens beyond the 139th indiction, Alaya, and you know why." Her tone was insistent, irrefutable.

The answer was only a stony silence, but Archer knew an argument won when he saw one. Alaya rearranged Rin's features into a look of resignation as Archer felt the strongest tethers binding him to the Throne being cut with a wave of her hand. She regained her characteristic sharpness as she faced the Goddess of Hope once again.

"He's still on my Contract. And _please_ don't put him in a skirt while you're at it."

"By the way you're holding on to his coat, I'd almost say you're jealous."

Said coat had never flown so quickly through the air before. In the midst of untagling himself from his reacquired article of clothing, Archer turned to face Alaya as she regarded him with a stony expression.

"Archer. Don't die."

He smirked, memories stirring from the words, before glancing at the two in front of him

"I don't have a say in this do I?"

Ah, finally something they could both agree on.

"No, no you don't"

* * *

For a while there was a real, real urge to turn this into a crack fic. If I ever get the time to spare I'd love to do a series of oneshots around this, but let's just see where this takes us for now!

Reviews are the bone of my pen, or keyboard.


	3. Chapter 3

Aaand here we are, chapter 3. Thank you all for your support of the last chapter!

* * *

Shafts of morning sun lanced down through palm fronds gracing the outside of the patio, illuminating the aluminium kitchen counter beyond the large glass sliding doors. The sleek, modern kitchens shelves and refrigerator were composed of a tasteful combination of metal and glass, with gaily hued plastic boxes adding a splash of colour to the scene.

Archer set the kettle down to boil as he returned his attention to the eggs on the stove, their sizzling permeating through the house as the edges of the whites turned a crisp brown. The movements came easily; more out of instinct than anything else as he contemplated his current situation.

He cracked an egg into the pan.

"I suppose I should feel grateful," he addressed Madoka, seated at the head of a wooden table, complete with matching chairs and a highchair, "the goddess of hope doesn't do just anyone favours." She had dismissed her earlier dress, now wearing a simple school uniform as she watched him whip up a breakfast.

"Goddess of hope, for magical girls at least," she corrected. "There're lots of things I can't do, not by myself. Alaya and I - and the others, we rely on each other, but we're not always, um, happy about that..." she trailed off.

Murderous. She was looking for murderous, if that exchange just now was any indication.

"Infernal Spiral," he began, "those monsters were too powerful for any mortal to handle alone. And you mentioned these Incubators, that they were missing." plates clinking as he tipped the eggs onto them and set them on the counter," He paused, holding her gaze with an intense frown as he turned to face her. "What is happening?"

"Magical girls keep the peace in the world, by defeating the beasts and taking on their darkness. They channel this to their partners, the Incubators. They're powerful enough, usually. For someone to be taking the Incubators down, they must want the darkness to gather." she shuddered, "In the 139th indictment, the monsters become strong enough to defeat anything that stands in their way - even the guardians, and..."

The kettle let out a piercing shriek

Archer turned away, mixing water, and pouring it through the strainer into a teapot. "You want me to figure out what's going on."

"And to stop it." the girl finished, as she dutifully set the table. "I'm not the most... available when it comes to things like this. It's more Alaya's sphere," she gave a sheepish smile, "funny isn't it? A goddess of hope that only can appear in others' despair."

He didn't speak, as he watched the leaves steep. Satisfied with his handiwork, the soft chime of metal spoons on porcelain filled the lull in conversation; surreal mundaneness of the act of tea making underscoring the gravity of things. Setting a steaming mug on each side of the table, Archer took the seat opposite from Madoka, as she began to tuck into her meal.

"Where is it going to happen?" He had a feeling he wasn't going to like what she was about to tell him.

"Fuyuki city."

He swore under his breath. That place was fucking cursed. Lapsing into his thoughts; The timeline was advanced - far ahead of the grail wars; magecraft had practically died out going by what he had seen of futures that Alaya had sent him to. Or at least had turned into a force that had become negligible where the balance of the world was concerned. And there were these 'magical girls', who apparently held back the destruction of the world while the guardians acted as some sort of failsafe. Celestial beings played their own game of chess with their pieces, their attentions spanning multiple dimensions and timelines, heck, he probably wasn't the first epic spirit she had approached. He sipped his tea, brow slightly furrowed.

He looked up to see Madoka polishing off the last of her eggs. Funny how someone who just handed Alaya's ass to her in an argument could look this adorable. A corner of his mouth quirked into a wry smile.

"Was it to your taste, goddess?"

"It was delicious," she beamed at him from across the table. "Maybe that's why Alaya didn't want to let you go." She reached across, motioning for him to take something from her hand. It was a gem, not unlike the one that he wore around his neck. This one was coloured pink (of course), with a delicate latticework of gold that held it in place. It was attached to a chain that, by its length, would seem to work as a necklace. He sent a questioning look in her direction.

"It lets me talk to you, among other things, when I can't be around," she explained. "The other magical girls won't know what it does. I don't exist to them, not at the moment, anyway. You'll run into a few of them, I think, as the darkness grows."

"So I'm part of the congregation now, am I?," he smirked. Maybe Alaya really wasn't kidding about the skirt thing.

"You're welcome to join any time you like," his unlikely patron deity gave a soft smile. "Saving the world comes first, though." With a wave of her hand, a shimmering column of light appeared in the middle of the room. "Tomoe Mami, she's the magical girl currently stationed in Fuyuki. She's smart, strong, and knows something's afoot. She won't be able to survive in the next few days, if things remain the way they are now." She looked at him squarely, turning her full presence towards him. "EMIYA - no - Emiya Shirou. Will you become a hero of justice, and defend humanity from this tide of despair?"

Archer stepped into the light, vanishing as he spoke.

"Goddess, if you'd wanted a hero of justice, you _really_ shouldn't have sent the cook."

* * *

Okay, that's all the exposition we need out of the way! Looking forward to go full steam ahead with the next chapter :3

Wouldn't it be nice to be able to trace plates? Just think - you'd never need to do dishes again!


	4. Chapter 4

As promised, here is chapter 4!

* * *

Something was wrong.

Mami felt it in the air, in the red bridge she was on, in her _bones_. Being in Fuyuki city was like stepping into a computer simulation. Everything was too polished, too _perfect_. People went about their normal lives, unaware of the underlying uneasiness that had cloaked her from her arrival.

In all things, there was a flow of energy. Magical girls were particularly sensitive to that flow. Their job was to ensure a balance between the light and the darkness, by dealing with overflows of dark energy. Here, it was like everything had just _stopped_, akin to being locked in a room with all the doors and windows shut. It made her skin crawl and put her instinctively on edge.

"Tomoe Mami."

Mami nearly jumped as she heard the voice; the first time anyone had addressed her by name since coming here. She turned towards its source. The man looked something of an enigma - defined, Asian features, with bronzed skin. The shock of white hair on his head and silver eyes made him stand out from the crowd. Dressed in full black, with a red trench coat, a pink crystal hung by a golden chain around his neck; a rather out of place addition to his ensemble.

A fanboy. Complete with soul gem paraphernalia. For her identity to be compromised _this_ quickly... She shot him a warm smile.

"Sorry, I'm quite in a rush; would you mind meeting another day?"

"There is no time for that."

Damn. Someone couldn't take a hint. She nodded at him.

"Come with me then, in that case."

She'd moved to Fuyuki after catching sight of her name on the rumour boards of the previous city she worked in. The threat magical beasts presented were a less than abstract form of danger, and while official action had yet to be taken, there was nothing stopping the spread of online cults and speculation sites.

She led him through the streets, to the nearest subway station, and onto the first train that pulled into the station. Just as the doors were closing, she nimbly darted out onto the platform, watching the train speed through the tunnel. Unkind. but necessary. Perhaps she'd generate sufficient online hate for people to stop stalking her for now. She caught the next one, searching the rest of the day for a miasma that never seemed to manifest. Just as well. Maybe it was a blessing that she'd only been discovered so quickly in a city that had nothing to hunt anyway.

* * *

_You haven't caught a single whiff of miasma?_

"No, no I haven't," Mami sighed as she allowed the small, grey creature to clamber onto her shoulder. She was back on the now deserted bridge, watching the setting sun cast long shadows slanted against the orange hue of the dying sunset.

Hopefully she wasn't being followed this time.

_A place with humans, yet with no visible signs of darkness. This is very interesting indeed. _Kyubey began to wash itself,_ it hasn't gone underground, I hope._

"The subway tunnels were quite clean, I cannot fathom where all that darkness is going," She cocked her head, putting a finger to her lips. "I may have to leave soon, I was recognized by a fanboy today."

_This whole concept of 'being a fan' .You humans always want what you can't possibly have. It can't be helped then, I'll call another girl down. Who knows how long this town has been left abandoned._

"I don't suppose you're giving out autographs, then."

Mami whipped her head back. It was him again, the stalker from the morning, leaning casually against a railing, a (very annoying) smirk plastered on his face.

"I must admit, you are persistent," She faced him with a mild frown, "But I suggest you leave, and quickly before I must make you. This is far from child's play."

"Believe me gunner, I know a game when I see one." his voice was stoic, unreadable even for her. Best one so far, she had to give him that.

Still. she focused on her soul gem, willing her transformation forth, feeling the magic flow through her body, as-

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you."

Her eyes snapped open - said man was now standing centimetres in front of her, with a jet-black blade he couldn't possibly be keeping on his person at her throat, a white one in his other hand. _Shit_, he had her.

_Mami!_

She allowed a serene smile to grace her features, putting her arms up in mock surrender, allowing her magic to power down as the shimmering slowly receded from her form. "My, my, dear sir, I believe you have made your _point_. You may put down that sword of yours now."

Seemingly satisfied, the red-clad man lowered his hand, blades disappearing into thin air as he assumed a more peaceable disposition. He tilted his head towards Kyubey.

"This one, it talks?"

Completely bewildered now, Mami tried to respond to him, but Kyubey was already a step ahead of her."

_You can see me? That is very interesting! It must mean you have the potential; the potential to become a magical girl! Although you may desire to be called something different after that happens..._

Always the salesperson. Regaining her composure, she faced the newcomer again.

"It appears we have gotten off on the wrong foot. This is my partner, Kyubey. You seem to know enough about who we are, and what we do. Would you be so kind as to tell us your name, and why you have sought us out?" Seek information first, before making any more mistakes than she had already.

"Call me Archer. Let's go somewhere else, this isn't going to make your day any better."

* * *

"Infernal Spiral"

Archer's voice seemed to cut through the chatter that blanketed the holoaquarium that surrounded the cafe they were in. Mami felt a pit form in her stomach. She sent a confused look his way, just to make sure she hadn't heard wrong.

"You heard correctly, Mami Tomoe," he eyed her sharply. "As events stand, it will come to pass within this city, in the near future. Mass destruction will probably be unavoidable, if left unchecked, the consequences would be unthinkable."

"How would I know that you're not lying?"

She thought she saw a measure of approval in his eyes.

"I'm sure you've noticed it as well. The energies are flat. Nothing moves in this city. If you'd brought me here blindfolded I'd tell you it was dead." He shifted in his seat, "I've been sent to figure out why. You can choose to take or ignore my warning but I know this, there is a possibility of the Incubators being involved." he finished, with a glance at Kyubey.

The little creature had stopped pacing around, now simply holding Archer's gaze as it fixated its unblinking stare on the messenger.

_This is getting more fascinating by the second. Archer, I would like to know where you heard that name from._

"By Incubators, you couldn't possibly be referring to Kyubey could you?" Mami responded, anticipating his nod. At this point, it was somewhat unnerving to meet someone who knew more about her companion than she did. "What leads do you by chance have at the moment?"

"None," he replied, "though I know of a little of the city's history. I propose we stick together while we search for clues, in the next few days, although leaving is an option, if you fear for your life."

**_rumble_**

As if on cue, the ground beneath the cafe shook, violently. The holoaquarium blinked into darkness as invisible power lines were cut. In the chaos of escaping people and overturned furniture, a tear manifested in the ground, as a thick surge of miasma spouted like a geyser from below. Three magical beasts materialized in front of them, gaping maws surrounded by hellish halos of obsidian cubes. Mami leapt to her feet, feeling Archer do the same, already completing her transformation as she saw the blades he had used before wink into existence in his hands.

"It would seem that I need to make up for my earlier embarrassment," she chuckled, summoning a dozen muskets from her hat. "It wouldn't pay to look bad in front of my new ally, no?"

* * *

Skytracer: Right, looks like we're set for our first battle of the week, keep your heads on!

Mami: You couldn't possibly be talking about me could you?

Skytracer: I might be, but then I'd be getting ahead of myself.

Read and review!


	5. Chapter 5

Archer weaved in between the apparitions. Thankfully, they were nowhere near the size of those he had seen before, now simply twice his height. Strange beams of red-black darkness shot from the orifice at their heads, leaving vapourized wreckage in their wake. He he projected three sets of swords, throwing them at the one he faced. The monster appeared unperturbed by the Noble Phantasms, seemingly phasing in and out of reality as it dodged the flurry of blades. He was forced to block a beam as it pressed him; at least their anti-monster properties were working.

He applied mana to the gem on his chest.

"_Goddess, how do you fight these things?"_

"_I-I don't know! I just shoot them and they disappear!"_

Oh for _fuck's _sake...

Feeling a headache coming on, he watched Mami from the corner of his eye as she took on two beasts at once. The girl seemed to ride on a luminous yellow ribbon, the magical fabric giving her unparalleled control of her motion. She knocked some of the cubes off their wreaths, a skittering sound filling the battlefield as she skillfully wielded her guns. The beasts seemed to relent somewhat with their halos torn into shreds, but doggedly kept up the attack.

Mami sent shots not only at the wreaths, but also in directions the enemy might have have tried to dodge towards, herding them into a single line. Her intentions were made clear when she summoned an enormous, cannon-sized version of her pistol, with the mouths of the pair directly in her line of fire.

"Tiro finale!"

Emiya Kiritsugu would have been appalled.

The flashy attack was nonetheless effective, however, as the shell proceeded to plunge through the infernal maws. The wreaths of cubes dispersed, falling to the ground as the beasts lost their integrity, disappearing into the darkness with a groan.

Their weak point would be either the cubes, or their jaws. Archer turned back to his target, summoning his bow, when-

"Gáe Bolg!" The spear flew through the air, with the savagery of a bloodhound, but missed the beast by a fair margin as it dodged the blow. To his credit, the Celt recovered quickly, summoning the weapon once again and impaling the beast just as it was preparing to fire its dark beam again. The last of its groans died down as calm returned to the now-trashed cafe. Archer turned to face the newcomer.

"Lancer? The hell are you doing here?"

"Could say the same to you kid," the Servant from the fifth Grail War looked exactly the same as Archer had last remembered him, skintight blue bodysuit adorned by metal armour and carved runes. A toothy grin was plastered across his face as he glanced at Mami. "And you already got yourself a girl! Never knew you were into the Luvia type, if only Rin could see you now."

"Oh my, a friend of yours, Archer?" Mami smiled as she approached, though she kept her transformation up. "I couldn't help but hear you say Gáe Bolg just now. Are you Irish, perhaps?"

"Damn straight," he barked out with a laugh, as he called the spear to his hand, twirling it a few times for emphasis "You'd be talking about my weapon, you would. And who might you be, cute little girl?"

"Tomoe Mami, at your service," she gave a small curtsey, "It would have been a pleasure to meet under different circumstances," she gestured to the now completely destroyed cafe. "The miasma that calls forth the magical beasts doesn't usually appear _quite_ this fast; it normally takes an hour or two for that to happen."

_They haven't appeared this quickly before, it's not a good sign. _Kyubey broadcasted. _Whatever it is, it's sure to be linked to the energies of the city._

Lancer's face lit up. "It talks!" he swept Kyubey into his arms, ruffling its fur enthusiastically.

"He's my important partner," Mami beamed at how well Lancer seemed to be taking to this development.

_That's right! In exchange for granting one wish, any wish at all, I turn my partners into magical girls, to fight the forces of darkness! That's the contract that they have with me._

"We do have one other role," she replied, as she waved her hands over the scattered cubes now on the ground. "We process the darkness, and recycle it by putting its energy to use." The multitude of grief cubes slowly floated towards Kyubey who bounded towards them, taking them in one by one.

Archer frowned as he watched. The little animal seemed benign enough, but experience had taught him that anything involving wishes caused more damage than the business end of the Gate of Babylon. The girl didn't look like a destroyer of worlds; he could rule out that possibility with a higher chance of success, but a random stranger given the power to make any wish in the world was still too loose a cannon to leave uninvestigated.

* * *

The uneaten cubes suddenly ground to a halt.

Slowly, they moved towards the shadows, their unexpected movement causing the girl and spirits to tense, gripping their weapons.

A figure materialized in their direction of travel. On first glance, it appeared to be an animal like creature, extremely similar to Kyubey. Its fur, however, was gold in contrast to Kyubey's grey, with black rings on the tips of its ears. It ingested the remaining grief cubes, and turned to face its onlookers, fixing its gaze on them.

_Thanks for the meal! It's been really tough without anyone here who can slay the beasts, you've been a great help!_

"Excuse us, but who might you be?" Mami's voice was warm, but Archer noted the caution in her eyes.

_My name is Shengbey! I've been really lonely for a while, I didn't think anyone would come to help me out. I would be greatly appreciative if you could defeat the magical beasts that have been appearing lately. _It tilted its head _You seem to be with one of my kind already, in that case, give it your all, I'll be seeing you soon!_

So saying, it vanished from whence it came, as the wail of sirens began to echo in the distance.

* * *

"Alaya sent you, didn't she?"

The wind on the docks whistled in his ears. Archer could barely make out Lancer's expression by the meagre lights of the still ships.

"Look kid, I really don't know. I'm already here aren't I? Might as well enjoy it," the Celt reclined in his position, braids whipping in the wind. Even with his easy disposition, Archer could tell the warrior was deep in thought. "What about you, tell Alaya you miss home?"

"Got summoned by someone else. World's going to shit. Something she can't handle; not alone."

Lancer let out a low whistle, pausing for a moment.

"The enemy this time, is it strong?"

"Thought you said something about enjoyment."

The hound of Chulainn bared his teeth.

"Exactly."

* * *

"You don't know it?"

Mami sat at her desk, a steaming cup of tea beside her. This hotel was a nice one, with a good view of the city and she would be sad to leave. Kyubey uncurled itself from the cream coloured sheets, stretching itself on the plush bed.

_It really isn't that important. We each perform a specific function. Communication between two entities performing entirely different jobs would be pointless. In any case, Shengbey poses no immediate threat to you._

"That's true, I guess." the girl sighed, taking a sip of her tea. "What about them, Archer and Lancer? Those two are quite something, aren't they?"

_It's truly a mystery. Not one man has been able to see me till now, let alone two in one day. _It swatted at the air, the closest thing Mami had seen it to being annoyed. _What Archer told us earlier, he doesn't seem to be lying, but it doesn't mean we can trust what he says. _

"He's quite like Akemi-chan no? He always seems so cryptic..." she trailed off,

_At any rate, they both seem like they could be dangerous given the right situation. We shouldn't move carelessly until we know more about them. _

Mami nodded, her eyes teared as she failed to stifle a yawn. She fell asleep that night, dreaming of talking animals, heroic spirits and fields of blades.

* * *

Aaand that's chapter 5, thanks for reading :)


	6. Chapter 6

_Fifty nine._

The night was silent, save for the low hum of the reactor in the nuclear weapons research centre.

I walked through the corridors until I found the guardhouse. They did not hear my footsteps. The first guard had no time to react as I cut his head clean from his shoulders.

_Fifty eight._

The guards reacted. One of them hit the alarm. The others took up their guns, pointing them at me. I stabbed three of them through the heart. The others shot at me, but the bullets bounced off my armour. I cut one in half through his torso. I buried my swords in the heads of the last two.

_Fifty seven, fifty six, fifty five, fifty four, fifty three, fifty two._

There were no people left alive in the guardhouse, I moved on to the residential sector.

The first dormitory was shared by men. They alarm had woken them but they had not left the room. I set an explosive and threw it in. The force of the blast ripped through the room, hurling through the air those who were further away from the blast, and disintegrating those that stood at the epicentre. I stepped through mangled appendages and stray pieces of ripped flesh to check that every person was dead. Blood was everywhere. One man had been shielded partially by a cupboard from the blast. He forced out a blood-choked scream as I ran his lungs through with my blade.

_Fifty one, fifty, forty nine, forty eight, forty seven, forty six, forty five, forty four, forty three, forty two, forty one, forty, thirty nine, thirty eight, thirty seven thirty six, thirty five, thirty four, thirty three, thirty two, thirty one, thirty, twenty nine, twenty eight, twenty seven, twenty six, twenty five, twenty four, twenty three, twenty two._

The women's dormitory was in the next wing. They were beginning to move through the door. I stabbed the first one from the throat down to prevent the rest from escaping. Then I threw another explosive into the room. I checked for survivors.

_Twenty one, twenty, nineteen, eighteen, seventeen, sixteen, fifteen, fourteen, thirteen, twelve, eleven._

I moved on to the family rooms.

The father of the first family walked up to me. He thought I had come to help. I beheaded him through his neck. His wife screamed. I cut her down in the same way. I stabbed both children through the heart.

_Ten, nine, eight, seven._

Time was running out. People were beginning to escape. I would not be able to find them all.

I lept out of the window, and scaled the building. The tallest tower housed the reactor and I made my way to the rooftop.

I traced my bow and Hrunting, aiming at the core.

_Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. One._

* * *

_Zero_.

Archer woke with a start.

The bedside clock showed five in the morning. He pinched the bridge of his nose, struggling to calm his heart, going at a mile a minute. Sleep wouldn't be easy now. He heaved himself off the cold, soaked sheets, turning on the taps as he stepped into the shower. The warm water running through his hair provided a modicum of respite from the nightmare.

"Did you have a bad dream?" Madoka had sensed that he was up.

"Wish it was." he went through the motions of washing, the mundane, mortal activity cementing the grip on his current reality. "A bad dream, that is. Then you realize the nightmare is you."

"You couldn't save anyone?" Concern. Again. Archer wasn't exactly in the state of mind to come back with a witty remark. He closed his eyes against the pounding water, the faces of the people from that particular incident flashing before him. To forget them, or to burn them into his memory; neither way seemed right.

He released a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"I had to kill them all. Every last one. I dream of blood, fire; the faces of people that I saved in life, those that I slaughter in my death. Now I'm just a dog on a chain, murdering whoever she sets me on; men, women, children, it makes no difference."

She fell silent, not saying a word as he turned off the taps and clothed himself. Briefly, he wondered what it was like for a divine being to not speak. Did they ever get lost for words?

Madoka spoke as he entered the small room he had rented for the night.

"Do you hate her?"

Why did she ask all the difficult questions?

"Who knows. Sometimes." he shrugged, the action strange in an otherwise empty room.

"Be strong." She sounded sincere. He had a slight vision of her in front of him, the look in her eyes the same one Rin or Sakura would wear when he came home with his clothes reeking with the stench of blood. He gave a bland smile.

"Don't pity me, Goddess. I agreed to fight in exchange for my wish. And she made it come true. Those were the terms of the contract."

* * *

It was night again when Archer, Lancer and Mami met again. Kyubey was nowhere to be seen. A rain cloud hung ominously over them; there would be no moon tonight.

In the years since the grail wars, Ryuudou temple had become a tourist attraction of sorts with the increasing commercialisation of the city's religious sites, and the desperation of the priests at the ever-dwindling donations from the still-faithful. The only deities that resided there now burst out in holograms, engaging in illusory battles to an audience of garishly dressed tourists, captivating them with explosions and exposition; their divine providence now the money they brought to the temple.

The odd company waded through the crowd, surrounded by a cacophony of different languages and accents smattering across their field of hearing. A deep amplified voice boomed across the courtyard, extolling the virtues of the Fuyuki government, who had taken steps to preserve the ancient cultures and traditions of its people. The miasma remained imperceptible.

_"There're too many people here."_ Mami broadcasted_. "If a battle were to break out, the consequences would be terrible."_

Archer caught her eye with a nod, putting his hand on the heavily computerised structure of the temple wall, analysing it. In an instant he found the central processing unit that governed the main functions of the site, and with a spasm of applied concentration, he destroyed the component.

Lights flickered off as the various attraction ground to a halt; holograms flickering into code and disappearing, water wheels coming to a stop. A general sigh of disappointment was heard from the crowd as a voice dutifully informed, in several languages, that a technical fault had caused the temple to be closed until further notice. Slowly, the gathered tourists began making their way to the multitude of transport crafts that had arranged themselves in the parking lot. Their bloated shapes filled, they steadily emptied themselves from the area. Before long, the three stood in an empty temple, even the staff deducing that it was too late to try to fix the problem before the next day.

Mami was the first to speak. "It seems we are alone now, would you like to tell us why you have brought us here?"

"The temple acts as the keystone of the magical leylines of Fuyuki; the place most sensitive to magical disturbances. If anything is wrong, it'll show up here." Archer gestured to the ground around him.

Lancer stepped forward with a grin, "I'm up for it kid, got the tools for the job." He got down onto his haunches, palms flat against the ground. The runes on his bodysuit glowed a lightning blue as he focused, eyes closed, bidding his magic work. He remained in his position for a good five minutes, only concentration apparent on his face.

Archer turned to Mami. "You didn't bring Kyubey today."

"Kyubey knows when it's time, I've never seen him miss a meal. At any rate, he seems to have found something of interest in the city." she smiled.

Archer's reply was cut off as Lancer let out a long breath, red eyes snapping open.

"Ahhhhh fuck. It found me."

The miasma once again gushed forth with the same unnatural speed as it had the previous night, but with yet greater intensity. In a matter of seconds, a thick coat had blanketed itself around the three. The magical beasts appeared, wasting no time in firing death beams at their opponents. Bow and spear wielders moved at once from the smoking craters that marked where they had stood seconds ago; Archer blocking a blast that was aimed at Mami while she completed her transformation.

"The hell did you do Lancer?" Archer gritted; the blasts were stronger now.

"Kid, it's a sea of darkness down there; you won't believe it." The Celt was a blue blur amid the increasing number of beasts. "And something's off."

"What is?" Archer leapt towards the maw of the nearest adversary, blades drawn, only to be rebuffed as it swirled its wreath of grief cubes around, knocking him back.

"It's like it's not just this city under us; I can feel the throne." Lancer just managed to spit out as he thrust his spear through the defenses of one monster, defeating it in a single stroke.

_No time, too many enemies._

Archer dismissed his blades and began tracing. Heracles. Hydra. One hundred heads. The enormous, unwieldy toxa appeared in his hands, the notch big enough to fire a javelin from it. The length of the bow exceeded the span of a pair of moose antlers. Archer grunted, pouring mana into the noble phantasm as he drew the bow back. He glanced round; stopping just in time to see gaping jaws to his right, charging of the death ray almost complete. He wasn't going to make it-

"Tiro finale!" said jaws were blown away as Mami fired a well-placed shot that tore through the beast, disintegrating it on the spot.

Nodding his thanks, Archer allowed the accumulated mana to explode from his heads of all the beasts on the battlefield reeled as one, as Nine Lives struck them with the force of a point-blank bludgeon. Their groans combined into a mournful howl as they disappeared, the only indication of their presence the grief cubes that fell to the ground with a deafening clatter.

_Shit. Not quite guardian level now._

Archer was panting, drawing deep breaths as his body heartily reminded him of his current limitations. Not quite dire circumstances, but a weakened connection to the world meant that most of the abilities he had were now much closer to what he possessed when he was still alive. He somehow found it in him to give Lancer a death glare.

"Mami! It's bad! The miasma suddenly appeared west of here!" Kyubey ran out from the shadows, coming to a halt in front of the girl. She too turned to look at Lancer, a slight frown on her face.

"Hey don't look at me like that, I'm just as confused as all of you are." Lancer waved them off. "I couldn't even properly describe it even if I wanted to. Two things are for sure though. One, there's a _lot_ of darkness down there, and it's just waiting to spill out. Two, there's more than one world down there. I can't even tell where boundaries start and end."

"We should quickly finish this battle then. The miasma still seems to be thick here, more magical beasts might appear soon. I'll take care of the west, let's regroup when we can." Mami summoned a ribbon from the ground.

Archer was about to voice his agreement, when he was cut short by a crack directly under him. He knew what was coming even before he saw it. Tensing, he prepared himself for the worst-

Only to find himself flying backward as Lancer gave him a flying shove, and was swallowed by the darkness that gushed out from beneath him.

* * *

Dun dun dun...

Will the person who left a review as a guest pm me with your question, I can't reply you like this!

Reviews would be great :)


	7. Chapter 7

With a cry, Lancer was hurled into the air by the blast of darkness that had escaped from the ground. The cloud seemed to _react_ to the spirit, surrounding and engulfing him as it coalesced into ropes, some trussing him up like captured prey while others poked and prodded as they sought to find any holes in his defences. Lancer summoned his weapon, swiping at his restraints as they grew increasingly constricting but to no avail.

Then, in one swift motion, the darkness swept into him. It invaded his eyes, nose; any opening it could find, denying him purchase of even a scream. Gagged, he trashed helplessly, back arching, tearing at his own bodysuit, wracking it with bloody trails, until the nails barely hung on to the fingers by mere scraps of skin. He slammed into the ground, the perfect impression of a puppet macabre with all its invisible strings cut at once.

Mami stepped forward, thrusting her hand forward. A red ribbon embossed with a chain pattern flew towards Lancer, binding his arms tightly to his side in a magical straightjacket. She turned to Archer, her gaze steely.

No time for guilt.

"Shoot to kill, if it is necessary." He nodded at her.

The sound of cloth ripping made both of them turn back to look. Lancer spasmed wildly, letting out a screech no sane man could have uttered. His face grew bestial, canines growing to fangs, his lower jaw becoming square and jutting, veins throbbed wildly, streaming across the skin of his forehead. Cracks and pops echoed from inside his trap, as though unspeakable things were happening inside his body and with a ripping sound, a misshapen, clawed hand tore through the ribbons that bound him. The spell broke and he fell to the ground on all fours. His knees furiously twisted, angling backwards as his hair grew wild spikes as though it were a mass of thorns. Lancer- no, whatever _that_ was could no longer be called that.

"Move!" Archer barely managed to choke out, scraping whatever was left of his mana into reinforcing his legs as he leapt back.

A dark figure filled his vision.

"_Shit_-" he brought his blades up to block, only to get slashed from the left shoulder down his arm, gritting his teeth as pain seared through his side. Blindly, he plunged the other arm forward, driving the blade as deep as it would go. The creature keened, retreating a few steps, striking at the ground as it drew ragged breaths. The pain seemed to affect it; it strained against itself, the hideous visage snapping at Archer. The tortured face of Lancer was barely recognizable.

"Hur -gasp- hurry"

His eyes were frenzied, frantic, pupils twitching uncontrollably, circular one moment and elongated the next, while whatever was left of the heroic spirit struggled valiantly to control the beast within. Razor teeth chomped down on his tongue, effectively silencing any possible speech as his eyes rolled up into his sockets; his consciousness finally fading to that of a mad beast.

Archer placed himself between it and Mami, signaling to her not to attack; not yet.

He began to chant.

"I am the bone of my sword"

The ethereal chain glinted as it flew out of his hand, lashing itself around the monsters legs and torso. Archer whipped the ends around himself, reinforcing his body and wincing as he felt it dig into him. Behind, Mami conjured an army's worth of guns, the flintlock rifles hovering in the air around her, waiting to fire.

"Steel is my body and fire is my blood."

"I have created over a thousand blades."

A multitude of swords drove themselves into the ground, anchoring the chains that held the beast down. It legs splayed across the ground, as it rasped for breath.

"Now!" Archer yelled, turning to Mami, the girl let loose a barrage of shots from the guns that she had assembled behind her. The bullets tore into the creature like a swarm of hornets; it howled as blood spurted from the lacerations in its hide, straining at Enkidu, sending unearthly tremors down the chain pinned by swords.

"Unknown to death, nor known to Life."

"Have withstood pain to create many weapons"

The seven petals of Rho Aias bloomed from his hand, their brilliance illuminating the battlefield, with Mami relentlessly keeping up the attack.

The creature was beginning to fight back. Tendons popped as it thrashed against its bindings, yet in each of its throes it only increased in strength. Grotesque, muscular bulges formed as hellish orifices opened all over its body. It seemed to draw strength from the darkness around it, shrieking as it absorbed the miasma through its gaping holes. It hurled its weight again and again against its restraints, which had begun to crack. The swords closest to the mad beast were flung clear of the ground as it pitched and rolled, the chain snapping back and forth. Archer grit his teeth until he tasted copper, as he felt the reinforcement reach its limits.

"Yet those hands will never hold anything."

With a screech, the monster tore loose of its chains, Enkidu losing its integrity as the remaining swords were ripped from their positions. Archer was bodily lifted and slammed into the ground, grimacing as he felt two ribs crack.

A spiral cocoon of golden threads descended upon the creature as it swept through them like waves; their strength hardly matching that of the chain of heaven. Mami pressed on, relentlessly keeping up the torrent of gossamer magic. Archer looked up in horror as he saw the monster rear up on its hind legs, a red spear appearing in its jaws, a fiendish glint in its eyes.

_No._

He turned. He didn't need to hear the hellish shriek, didn't need to see the red bolt fly through the air, didn't need to tell the impossible angle that it carved around the Aias. He knew before he looked.

Mami, mouth in a silent scream, a crimson spear protruding from her chest.

_Mami!_

Her eyes widened in comprehension and fear as she began to crumple. Her transformation faded as she toppled, a cruel parody of a ballet dancer taking a fall she would never get up from, hands still raised to cast her next spell. The dull thud of body on ground echoed the pit that formed in Archer's stomach. A slow pool of red spread across the clothes her, _any _teenaged girl might have been wearing, who'd just been in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Enough. _Enough._

Archer stood. A fury he didn't know he still possessed coursed through his veins.

"_So."_

A flick of his wrist. The fallen swords on the ground hurled themselves at the monster. The gods of bloodthirst would be drink their fill tonight.

"_As I pray."_

A purple bolt shot from the heavens, taking a chunk out of the horror. It recoiled like it had been stung, snarling, blindly seeking out the source of its attacker. Bolt after bolt slammed into it from above, each dealing grievous damage to the creature, until it was a sagging, bloody mass of flesh. It made a frenzied run for cover, only to be cut off as shots fired into every path of escape it tried, leaving it completely cornered. Rearing up once again, shrieking at the sky, the demon spear appeared in its jaws, as a final barrage of blasts rained down upon it.

The cursed weapon fell to the ground with a clatter, and faded away into the night.

Archer looked up, and saw the newcomer rapidly falling from the sky. The girl's black, waist-length hair whipped behind her as she dropped. The white shirt, uniform-like grey collar and black stockings gave her an air of severity, matched by the serious look on her face. The red ribbon in her hair stood out from the rest of her ensemble. Feathered wings of light emerged from her back the instant she hit the ground, breaking her fall.

_Akemi Homura! _Kyubey exclaimed.

The bolt gave off a low hum as she took aim at him with her jewelled bow, her quiet, yet commanding voice almost a monotone.

"Who- no, what are you?"

Kyubey hopped forward, and they exchanged a series of glances. The new magical girl nodded, lowered her weapon, and rushed over to the Mami, cradling her in her arms. Archer staggered towards them, knees buckling as the pain of the injuries he had sustained roared to life. She must have noticed him, inclining her head in his direction.

"She will be fine."

"Her heart-"

She turned away. "_Not now._" she spoke in his mind, a soft glow emanating from her hand as she returned her full attention to her fallen comrade.

_What a mess; fight better next time, will you?_

All three turned towards the speaker. Shengbey materialized, red eyes twin jewels in the darkness.

_Things could really have gotten out of hand there. Cú Chulainn's death was truly regrettable, but it was a most interesting interaction, much better than what I expected!_

"You were expecting." Archer's eyes narrowed.

_Of course! It's natural that souls fall into despair when corrupted by darkness. But for the body to change as much as it did was truly out of my calculations, not many have survived after becoming this tainted. It was quite admirable that he held on for this long._ The creature scratched itself behind the ear.

The ground came to life as the patter of feet filled the air. Small mammals phased into reality around them, clambering and crawling out of the interdimensional burrows they seemed to inhabit. The ground was soon covered with the animals, each which looked identical to Shengbey, as they absorbed the masses of grief cubes that littered the field. They fell upon the largest mound, the one which had once been known as Cú Chulainn, like a pack of ravenous rats, greedily lapping at it until not a trace remained. The one that had spoken to Archer and Homura remained where it sat through the spectacle, whisking its tail imperiously; it's gaze immobile while its brethren did the deed.

Sensing that the darkness had been dispersed, Shengbey turned to regard the onlookers, as did all of its assembled clones, the cold, robotic scrutiny of a thousand red orbs.

_Please keep it up, your hard work will soon save the universe! _With the words of parting, they faded from view, leaving the vision of a sea of eerie red eyes that lingered even with their passing

_Hmph, freeloader._ Kyubey tossed its head, tail held high. _That's my energy he's taking to fill his own quota. _

The girl called Akemi Homura lowered her hand, satisfied with her work for the moment. She scooped Mami into her arms, fixing Archer with a blank stare.

"Take her. I'll manage."

She nodded, almost imperceptibly, turning around and staring into the distance. "_Meet me tomorrow, I'll be on the bridge_." Without waiting for an answer, she took off into the distance, her wings spread as she travelled in leaps and bounds, leaving Archer alone with Kyubey. It turned, fixing its stare on him.

_Those weapons that you summoned, no, created, that's what you humans call tracing, isn't it?_

"It might be. For something that doesn't blink, you're awfully blind." he smirked.

Kyubey shrugged, the action disturbingly human.

_No matter. I've seen a lot of interesting things tonight; I think I have a better idea of just what you are now, Archer. _

It stalked off, a flash of lightning in its wake.

* * *

*Runs and hides from the Lancer fans*

Seriously though, I'll miss him while he's gone. He was pretty fun to write.

This did turn out a bit longer than I imagined, hit me up in the reviews to let me know what you think! Your hard work will soon save the universe ( ◕‿‿◕ )

Also, there is a slight omake of what happens after in "Tohsaka! There's a Goddess in my Gem!" for those of you that are interested.

Until next time

Skytracer


	8. Chapter 8

Holy bananas 50 reviews! *bows* you guys are awesome :D nuff' said.

Without further ado, here's chapter 8!

* * *

Archer arrived at the bridge just past noon, wincing as a stray step caused a jolt to run through his body. Another twelve hours might have done the trick. Homura was already there, both hands resting on the railing, gaze affixed on something he couldn't see. She was plainly dressed, a pale grey, knee length summer dress that swayed with her long hair in the slight breeze, a black vest, and black stockings that matched her outfit from the night before. She turned to him as she heard his approach, expression impassive, yet giving Archer the distinct feeling that he was being closely examined.

She walked towards him, her stride graceful yet filled with purpose, closing the distance between them. He involuntarily straightened against his half-healed wounds, meeting her gaze with his own impassive one. She came to a stop in front of him, and wordlessly pressed a hand to his abdomen. He opened his mouth to protest, but was silenced by her icy glare, as a purple glow emanated from her hand. He felt the throbbing pain in his side fading to a dull ache, as a faint itch crept over his wounds. Gingerly, he took a deep breath, relaxing with a sigh as he felt no resistance. Archer caught Homura's eye and silently nodded his thanks as she completed the healing.

"You didn't manage."

"And you would have swept me into your arms and made off into the night if I said I couldn't." he smirked.

"I could have healed you. Instead of watching you limp around like an idiot."

Touché.

"You're not from this world, are you?" she continued, eyes harbouring a certainty that could not be denied. "And you know about Infernal Spiral. Tell me how you came across the name"

"Whatever it is you want to assume, Akemi Homura. That is of little importance." he shrugged. As for how I know of such a thing, let's say that I'm working for someone who'd like to prevent it from happening."

"I don't like things being kept from me." she narrowed her eyes. Archer felt a surge of mana from within the girl. "Kyubey has told me so much. That isn't a good enough reason for me to trust you. If there is a need, I will _make _you talk." _By any means necessary_, she didn't say. She didn't look like she was joking.

"You're doing a terrible job of trying, you know, especially if you're threatening to shoot the otherworldly messenger. Besides," he stared directly into her eyes, "only a fool would lay his intentions bare from the beginning; people have this habit of not believing what you say." He watched with a mix of grim satisfaction and empathy as he saw her almost imperceptibly stiffen at his words. "Answer me this, though. Tomoe Mami, that strike from yesterday should have destroyed her heart, how did she survive?"

"Do you know about the contract process?" she asked.

"You get a wish, and the Incubator turns you into a magical girl."

Homura nodded, as she grasped his understanding. She put forward her left hand, palm upward, a silver ring adorning the middle finger. Cupping her right hand with her left, she drew upwards, the ring emitting a faint glow as a purple crystal, similar to the one that Archer wore around his neck, in a burnished brass socket and trim around the jewel. The efficient, more understated design made it look decidedly utilitarian next to the delicately embroidered one around Archer's neck.

"We call this a soul gem. When we contract, our souls are extracted from our bodies, and inserted into these containers. The body itself becomes a puppet, remotely controlled by the soul. No matter what harm comes to the body, as long as the soul gem is intact, full recovery is possible." Archer stared at her, trying to wrap his mind around the fact that under the collective noses of all (well, most, he couldn't be too sure) of the magi in the world, aliens were basically running around performing the Third Magic on young girls.

He could practically hear Jubstacheit von Einzbern turning in his grave from where he stood.

Shaking his head to clear it from the image of old man Acht prostrating himself before Kyubey and Shengbey, he nodded. "A practical decision; some would say too practical."

"The choice isn't ours to make. The Incubators don't tell us when we contract. Most never find out, some do, and are driven to madness. Tomoe Mami doesn't know; it would be best she remains the way she is."

Archer gave a grunt of affirmation as he digested the information. Everything matched up so far. Now for the problem at hand.

"A massive darkness lies under this city."

"Strong enough to be tearing at the boundaries between worlds." Homura continued.

He nodded. "How this land can hold as much darkness as it has is still a mystery. Time is short; as uncontrolled as it is, the situation will only get worse; the magical beasts grow stronger each time they manifest. You are powerful, Akemi Homura, I'll give you that, but you should leave, and take Tomoe Mami while you're at it. This is far beyond what you can deal with."

"Big words, for someone who could barely make it past the bridge just now," she flipped her hair. "I never thought you were the pigheaded sort. I'm fighting with you." Archer could practically see the smirk in her emotionless voice. He gave a noncommittal shrug.

"I work to get the job done. Don't expect any heroics." he watched as she nodded, her resolute expression eerily reminiscent of a certain blonde-haired knight he had known in his youth.

"Our aims are not dissimilar then."

* * *

"Akemi Homurahara?"

"Akemi _Homura_," he could almost hear the annoyance in her voice. (he made a mental note to try this more often) "she can be a little harsh at times, but she's really cool, and really strong, and…"

Archer tuned out a little, savouring the morning breeze as it wafted across the docks, pain in his side notwithstanding. He returned his attention to the little manifestation of Madoka floating beside him just as she finished a spirited description about how they shared a liking of cats. Cocking an eyebrow at her, he smirked as she noticed she had been caught rambling, a slight blush colouring her cheeks.

"So, how is this Akemi Homura so important that I can't tell her anything about you?"

"She's a bit like you actually," she smiled. "Travelling through time and space; well, she used to, not any more." The irony of the statement was not lost on him. "She knows I exist, but finding out I'm that close, but unable to talk would probably only upset her. It's… It's not quite time yet." Archer looked up at Madoka, seeing sadness creep into her eyes as the goddess looked wistfully into the distance. The ribbons and frills she wore suddenly looked completely out of place as she seemed to grow decades in an instant.

Sensing his gaze on her, she shook her head, as if to clear her thoughts, looking up at him once again with a sweet smile.

"If she finds out, I'll know okay?"

Archer massaged his temples as he resolved to hold off the pinky promises with this one.

* * *

"_Slapped with a hand and stuck with glue, slap with the other, that makes two…_"

Humming a little tune that was barely audible over the ambient murmurings of the cafe he was in, the man reclined in a worn leather armchair across his steaming mug of coffee, hunched over his latest project. He had a triangular face that tapered into a sharp jaw, offset slightly by his full set of redwood lips. His black hair was slicked back into a short ponytail that stuck out slightly. Wide eyes that contrasted sharply with ebony skin stared out from the high forehead and thick eyebrows, their liveliness highlighted by the almost electric spark that seemed to light them. He was dressed in black pants, shirt and shoes, and a smart black business jacket. A bright red tie left a hourglass silhouette on his front, while silver hoops hung on his earlobes.

He meticulously observed every detail of the knitting. A fiery concentration seemed to emanate from him as his needles worked furiously - _three knit stitches, fifteen purl, five elongated, repeat pattern to completion of row_. The ball of yarn at his feet tossed merrily on the ground as more thread was spun from it, the drab fabric mysteriously gaining vibrant shades of colour as it passed through the ministrations of the man's needles; a tiny tapestry etching itself on the half-finished work as he continued. This story was a good one, and the sooner he would be able to spin it into cloth before it disappeared from his mind, the better.

_Brer Anansi._

The needles froze, their work temporarily halted as the man looked up, earrings clinking, at the little golden mammal that had addressed him.

"What's this? This little one knows my name." He studied the Incubator with an intense gaze of interest, not in the least perturbed.

_I am Shengbey! Brer Anansi, surely you haven't forgotten our kind?_

"Ay, one of the old ones!" he let loose a soft chuckle, crinkles appearing at the corners of his eyes. "Say, you wouldn't be the one who pulled me out of the great big calabash in the sky, would you?"

_No, we didn't do that._ Shengbey shook its head. _It was the darkness under this city, probably. It's distorting the dimensions; spirits and magical beasts alike are slipping between the planes of existence. You feel it, don't you?_

"I do, I do, Brer Shengbey," Anansi's face grew thoughtful, as he pulled two tiny pins from within his suit, fastening them on his unfinished piece of fabric; a reminder for later. "All is not well with the universe then?"

_Our difficulties haven't changed. _The Incuabtor licked a paw. _Although we would like to avoid senseless massacres in this city; not until this can be resolved. It currently isn't within our power to do anything; it would be great if you could lend a hand._

The man known as Anansi blinked, considering Shengbey's proposition.

"You would ask this trickster for a favour Brer Shengbey? Times must be hard." the spider god allowed a toothy grin to spread from ear to ear, the look almost predatory. "Though I daresay you know what you're getting yourself into; it takes one to know another, after all."

_We're hardly tricksters compared to what human malice can conjure, please don't put us in the same boat. _Shengbey drew itself to full height in its sitting position. _Though we've done our share of experiments. Things are far more interesting when they don't always pan out to your expectations, is it not?_

"So it is, Brer Shengbey, so it is." Ignoring the incredulous looks of the other customers, Anansi let out a hearty laugh as he stood from his armchair, tucked his tools into his jacket, and glided out onto the busy street in the footsteps of the golden Incubator.

* * *

For some reason there's a lot more focus on clothing in this chapter than I'd normally write for.

And yes, Anansi! He'll be another of my OCs for Tracing Hope, and I'd really like to hear your thoughts on him. More detailed info will be posted once I hammer down his abilities properly, and definitely looking forward to doing a servant stats short on him.

Until next time,  
Skytracer


	9. Chapter 9

The clothes were as good as gone. Mami sighed as she folded them, careful not to let dry blood flake onto the floor. The last thing she wanted on her case were suspicious maids sneaking around the room. She pressed a hand to where the cursed weapon had struck the night before, suppressing an involuntary shudder.

The wound had healed, but the pain (oh _god_ the pain) still etched itself in her memory.

"You're awake." she saw Homura at the door frame through the mirror, sleepily rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning, Akemi-san," Mami smiled at the sight of her slightly frazzled hair, watching the other girl give a small nod before gliding over to the main section of the room, silently planting herself at the desk which already held two mugs of steaming drink (coffee for Homura, tea for Mami), inhaling the invigorating scent of caffeine. Mami stuffed the clothes into a spare bag, joining the girl at her side.

"Kyubey filled me in on the details. Thank you for saving me."

"I did what I could. If Archer hadn't been there, you would be dead by now."

The last few years definitely hadn't changed her, if the girl's nonchalance towards death was anything to go by. It was a habit Mami had never truly grown comfortable with; she had assumed that Homura was trying to be difficult from the onset. Over time she had come to appreciate that it was truly her outlook on life.

Time to change the subject.

"I sent messages to the other girls in Japan, I also got Kyubey to search for any information he could obtain about Shengbey; his knowledge of Fuyuki could possibly prove useful for the upcoming battle." Homura acknowledged with a nod, taking an experimental sip of her coffee. Both lapsed into silence, as they rolled the implications of Mami's last statement through their minds.

The elephant in the room gave them a gentle nudge.

"Archer. I think he's telling the truth."

"I know, I know," Mami sighed, watching wisps of steam scatter from the mouth of her mug. "I should have trusted his warning more from the start. Even if everything was the way he said it was, I was hoping against reason that he was wrong," she gave a wry smile, "though things seem to be taking turn after turn for the worse, no one really wants to be faced with the possibility of the end of the world, do they?" Memories of how powerless she had been in the last fight threatened to overwhelm suddenly felt small and helpless, at a loss for what to do. The warm comfort of the room seemed a surreal, illusory respite from the impending danger.

"That is of no concern. Whatever threat there is, I will protect this world from it," Homura's words were resolute. Unyielding. "No matter what."

Mami stole a glance at her, wondering for the hundredth time just what she must have faced before, to become this stoic of a person, in the face of impending danger they faced. Her past had always been somewhat of a mystery; the girl always seemed to know more than she let on. Nevertheless, Mami latched onto her words, taking solace and drawing strength from them.

"I wonder if it felt like this; sixty five ago in Tibet," she mused, "a sudden darkness, out of nowhere. The world came so close…" she shook her head. "No. You're right, Akemi-san. We have to protect this world. Like how those girls defended humanity back then. We'd be unable to look them in the eye if we faltered now." she took a long sip of her tea, calming her nerves and gathering her resolve. "In any case, we have Mr mysterious superhero on our side now, although I must say, by himself he brings a whole other bag of mysteries."

"He isn't human."

"Well, yes, the way he was prepared to attack Lancer like that," she frowned, "but still-"

"Not that." Homura flipped her hair in slight annoyance. "Physically. He isn't from this world. He's doing things to my magic I can't comprehend at the moment. It's certain that he doesn't exist through earthly forces," she crossed her arms, "he wears military-grade armour that could be considered antique by today's standards - and uses magic. I can't explain him at all."

"Now you know exactly how we feel when you talk about that goddess of yours," Mami smiled gently at the glower Homura sent her way.

* * *

Ryuudou temple appeared much worse for the wear from the earlier battle. The floor was littered with the scars, miniature craters, and dried blood. Not to mention the split in the ground that stretched across the courtyard, from which an ominous aura now oozed.

That wasn't as much of an issue though, at least compared to the man seated in the middle of the plush armchair that had somehow appeared in the middle of the square.

_Knitting_.

"_Be on guard. He's not normal."_ Mami said.

"_In more ways than one,_" they acknowledged dryly.

He must have heard them; nothing else stirred in the immediate vicinity. The air was quiet, eerily so, as though the life had been sucked dry from the place. As they neared, he spoke to them in a silky, laid-back voice, his accent almost a drawl, his attention still firmly focused on the fabric in his hands, needles flapping tirelessly like some skeleton bird.

"Well, you don't look like one of those - what did they call themselves again, repairmen?"

"We have business here." Archer said. At his words, the suited man looked up, wide grin spread across his features as he studied the newcomers with a fierce intensity.

"Is that so? Unfortunately I've been told that this place is of grave importance, and that it would be troublesome if people were to interfere." his smile was an inscrutable, blank slate.

"You would be right in saying that; we have to draw the darkness out, to fight some of it, somehow." Mami stepped forward, voice earnest. "We can't let it gather more than it has here, the results would be terrible."

"Well, that is _quite _the dilemma then; I've been told to guard this area at any cost, letting anyone in would be a problem, no?" he shrugged flippantly, not budging from his spot. Archer weighed in his mind the merits of simply leaving and blowing him up with a well-placed broken phantasm from afar.

Had to admit, the option was pretty enticing.

"We weren't asking you to move." Homura stated flatly, flipping her hair as she shot him a look of disdain, "How difficult things become is completely up to you."

The atmosphere subtly shifted; the man let out a low whistle as he stood, tucking his kit into his suit.

"My, my, looks like you guys aren't going to quietly leave after all," the strange guard waved his arms like a conductor in an orchestra calling his players to attention. "Well, there are three of you, and only one of me, perhaps I can make my argument a little more… convincing."

Homura, Archer and Mami tensed as they felt mana surge from the unnamed stranger. He made as though to pull on a string, a string of mana channeled skyward. From a three-foot circle around the him, fine lines, an intricate latticework of miniature mana channels glowed on the ground. their threads stretched beyond the immediate distance their eyes could see, covering every conceivable surface of the ground. A throb echoed through the air as power pulsed through the artificial veins.

"_A bounded field. His preparations were extensive."_ Archer broadcasted, internally cursing himself for getting caught off guard. He watched the stranger snap his fingers, as figures moved into his field of vision. They appeared to be ordinary people, dressed in a variety of different clothes, sporting an assortment of business suits, floral sundresses, shirt and jeans. All of them, however, shared the same blissful, unaware smiles on their faces. Some linked their hands as they formed a human shield around their hypnotizer. Several others shambled forward towards the group, household items grasped in their dangling arms; kitchen knives, hammers and razor blades bobbed as they drew menacingly close.

"Please, lay any arms on yourselves down. I'd like to avoid any unnecessary bloodshed." The man's polished grin belied the glee in his eyes, hand poised as a puppet master would hold his strings. "If not," he made a snipping motion with his fingers, gesturing to the mindless bodies around him.

Homura tensed up, lowering her body slightly, soul gem at the ready. She glanced at Archer as he held his hand up, a look of warning in his eyes.

"The difference between one who forges ahead with a calm mind, and a monster who attacks with no regard for life is a fine one. Do not be brash, Akemi Homura."

"I don't expect you to agree with my methods," she ignored his warning, willing her transformation into existence, feeling her soul gem transform with her uniform, her bow-

A wave of cold sweat swept through her.

_Her bow wasn't there_.

A _click_ sounded as a mechanical bronze shield snapped onto her wrist. Her eyes widened in shock, staring at the weapon she thought she would never see, let alone use again, manifest. She snapped her head towards Archer, searching for any indication of response. The red knight seemed oblivious to what had just happened, though he picked up on her expression, sending a searching look in return. She brushed him off, feeling the familiar reassuring rev of gears as the mechanism whirred to life.

Answers could come later.

Time froze as she walked over to the enemy. She assessed her weapon stock; _sidearms, five grenades, nothing more. _Leftovers from _that_ battle. _Sand: full, for some reason._ Not that she was complaining.

She stepped close to the suited stranger, ducking through his human shield, out of the lines projecting what Archer had called the "bounded field", pulling her beretta from her shield, removing the safety and placing the barrel at his temple. The shield clicked once more as time resumed its flow.

"Call off your mind control. Now. Tell us who you work for, and your objectives. Do that, and we might spare your life." her voiced was practiced, cold, calm. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched Mami, already transformed, take advantage of the opening she had created, trussing up the hostages with her ribbons. "Don't even think of pulling any tricks." She jammed the barrel into his head for emphasis.

"Teleportation!" the man held up both hands, salesman's smile still squarely in place, "that is a wonderful ability to have. However," he snapped his fingers again.

"You are _exactly _where I need you to be."

A man-sized gourd appeared directly above him, opening pointed downwards. With a sucking sound, Archer watched as Homura's figure seemed to distort and flicker, before being drawn into the vessel as though through the mouth of a vacuum, before the girl could react. Archer called his bow to his hand, only to freeze as the lines on the ground glowed angrily in response. He felt the strength leave his body, feeling faint as a wave of dizziness swamped him.

_Those lines, that gourd. Shit, should have known sooner._

The last thing Archer felt was a sensation of tumbling through empty space, consciousness fading as he and Mami fell to the assault.

* * *

Servant stats sheet for Anansi will be up the next chapter.

As always thank you for the support, and see you around next time!

Skytracer out.


End file.
